Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 1 \\ 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$